1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle with a rear diffuser.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 11 2006 000 902 T5 discloses an aerodynamic element on the lower side of a vehicle body in the region of a rear of a vehicle. The angle of the aerodynamic element can be changed with respect to a carriageway surface. Thus, the aerodynamic element exerts a force on the vehicle by means of an air flow that flows on the lower side of the vehicle.
It is an object of the invention to provide a motor vehicle with a diffuser on the rear region of the vehicle wherein the diffuser can influence the driving performance of the motor vehicle with respect to a vehicle lifting effect and the aerodynamic drag.